Sacrificial Lamb
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku...AU..."He's blind. All you have to do is don't speak. Surely, he won't notice a thing," her offer was plain and simple... how hard can it be?


**Sacrificial Lamb**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Midway through my slow updating process, this idea popped out of my mind and I simply cannot let it go. Forgive me for writing another story but I HAD to share it with you guys. Please don't disappoint me, read and review please._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Flickering neon lights reflected on her zealous gaze as she stood in front of a very infamous establishment. Her hand felt like it weighed several hundred tons as she reached for the door. Even before she touched it, the door burst open. Someone's boisterous laughter surrounded by high pitched giggles came first before a middle aged man wearing a crisp business suit stepped out of the building. Around him were women wearing heavy make-up and the most revealing dress. Their high heels tapped against the pavement as they made their way towards a parked limousine. As the valet opened the car door, the drunken patron pulled one of the ladies forcefully then licked her slender neck. The woman merely tilted her head to offer more of her skin then her gaze wandered off and met her emerald eyes. Her painted lips turned upward in taunt soon after she entered the limo with her customer and the other girls.

Her skin crawled as she was appalled seeing how these women presented their body to any men who had the means of trade. She stood outside that looming door, watching every person walking in and out. Already her skin was protesting with just the passing breeze, her mini skirt and tube which turned out to be "conservative" compared to what the other ladies were wearing.

_I'm sorry Haruno-san but all our scholarship slots were taken. If you can't pay the tuition fee for this semester then we have no choice… _the headmaster's monotone voice echoed in her head and drowned all her protests. Taking in a long breath, she finally plucked out her courage to reach for the door but before she could even let herself in, someone pulled her arm suddenly.

"W…what the hell?" whipping her head around, she saw a grinning old geezer with eyes that were almost stripping her naked. Her stomach turned instantly as she tasted something bitter in her mouth.

Flashing his set of yellow degenerating teeth, the old man's thumb caressed the smooth skin under his touch.

Her pupils dilated as she heard the old man's offer. The amount was a little over what she needed to enroll in that prestigious lyceum. Taking a closer look, it was only now did she noticed the designer suit the licentious man had on and there was also the two big men at his side standing stiffly, awaiting orders. _Just one night… one night and everything will be back to normal. _She reiterated in her head to silence the deafening voice of her conscience. Reluctantly, she faced her would-be customer. The old man licked his chapped lips as he gestured for the car to be brought in.

"Wait a moment!" A familiar voice cut through her tension. "I want that girl!" Her thin eyebrow arched as she heard the next statement. In order to validate her assumptions, she looked back and was paralyzed by shock.

_Ino? _Her former best friend stood in front of her; her long blond hair in stylish waves; her model-like body wrapped in the latest red carpet dress and on her sides were several men wearing uniform black suits. With her hand on her hips, she smirked mockingly at the old man.

"I saw her first. Go find yourself another girl to play with," snickered the old geezer as he pulled her towards his flashy vehicle.

"Maybe your ears are failing you, old man. When I said _I want her_, it wasn't a request," without warning, Ino's bodyguards knocked the old man's men in an instant and aimed their gun at his head. The old man quickly pushed the girl away then jumped inside his limo.

As the vehicle's tires almost burned to drive away, Ino offered her hand to the girl on the pavement. "You okay, Sakura?"

"No," she spat, ignoring the help offered to her and got up on her own. "Did you come all this way just to mock me?" Sakura said flatly.

"Here I am being your savior and this is how you reward me?" Ino shook her head helplessly as her Ferrari parked right beside her. "I'm famished. Let's eat before bitching out, shall we?"

Sakura found herself sitting beside her while several other cars drove behind them. Ino never did like sitting on the back seat even now that she can afford to have someone drive for her; she still prefers to be the one behind the wheel. A weak smile crept on her face as she recalled the years they had before their friendship collapsed.

"So…" being the loquacious one, Ino can't stand the uncomfortable silence. "Have you heard? Sasuke dumped me for another girl,"

"WHAT?" Sakura snapped and was caught off guard by her own reaction. The blond guffawed right away. "B…but he… he broke up with me because he said he wants to spend his life with YOU!"

There was a pregnant pause. "Men…" the two shrugged their shoulders in unison then shared a laugh. Just with that act, they found out that the bridge that they thought that was burned down wasn't burnt after all… it was simply closed… and now it was re-opened.

Inside a five-star restaurant, Ino and Sakura sat alone on a private corner away from inquisitive eyes. "I won't ask if you don't want to tell me…" the blond ordered for the both of them then she picked up the wine glass that was filled earlier on. Sakura remained speechless for a moment as her best friend swirled the liquor casually.

"My parents died in a plane crash years back. Apparently, they left a substantial amount of loan from several investors so our company went bankrupt. I just want to be a doctor… and I will do anything to make my dreams come true… even if that includes what you saw a while back," her fists clenched in determination as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Her hand froze upon her best friend's revelations. Her cloudy blue eyes stared out the window. "I married a business man a year ago but I haven't even seen him. Our marriage was only through paper. Last month was supposed to be the first time we will see each other but something happened," unconsciously, her thumb touched the wedding ring encircling her finger. "His half of his face was beyond reconstruction," she emptied his glass in one unrefined gulp.

Sakura's heart sank as she realized that even her well-off friend has problems too. Quietly, she took her friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Biting her lower lip in uncertainty, Ino took her hand and covered it with hers. "Sakura… you said that you would do anything to have your dreams come true. I know I'm a terrible person for asking you this, I won't deny it," she pressed on. "I can pay you enough amount to get you through your _entire _years in med school, I'll even loan you the money you need to raise your Dad's company again…"

"At what cost?"

Ino swallowed with difficulty as she stared into her best friend's eyes. "Spend one night with him… just one night,"

Pulling away from her touch, Sakura rose from her seat. "She's your husband, Ino. What the hell do you take me for?"

"And you think those men in that cabaret are all single and unattached? Get real. The amount they'll pay you is merely a small fraction of what I offer for one night," she stared up at her enraged friend. "You're smart… why are you trying to act so dumb?"

Reality gave a crushing blow to her pride. Her reason beat her principles. Even with working three part-time jobs she was unable to come up with enough amount for a semester, what more for the others that will follow? How many times will she have to go back to that place thinking that it would be her last? Now her best friend is presenting an opportunity not only to save her dreams but also revive her parents' as well. There was only one thing to do… lie… lie perfectly.

Smacked by her own reasoning, Sakura resumed her seat. "You went all this way to find me specifically? Or was it just coincidence?"

A smirk lifted her lips as she touched the rim of the glass. "Sakura… just between us girls… do you have any _experience_?"

Heat sprung from her face as she felt blood rush to her cheeks as her tongue stuttered for an appropriate reply.

"That is exactly why I searched for you. How many twenty-two year olds in this town are untouched?" she asked rhetorically as she tilted her head.

"You mean… you're…" Sakura stuttered her cheeks grew into a deeper shade as she saw the wicked grin on the blond's face. "So… you're husband thinks…" shaking her head to get her mind straight, Sakura muttered "Even if I were to agree, what makes you think he won't notice the difference between you and me?"

"He won't," Ino's pink lips pressed in a thin line. "He's blind. All you have to do is don't speak. Surely, he won't notice a thing,"

Immense guilt suffocated her straight away but her determination remained unshaken. Sakura nodded her head and concluded all her internal debates. _Just one night…_

"What am I doing?" She asked her reflection as her fingers wove through her long pink locks that were now in stylish waves just like Ino's. Her intimidating glare wandered to her own body now clad in a miniscule kimono-like robe. The edges hanging close to her shapely rear and opened in front, revealing her ample cleavage. A devilish glint turned her disapproving frown. _Not bad, Sakura. _She turned and inspected almost every angle of herself she failed to notice in twenty-two years.

The sound of the door opening then closing made her heart skip. _He's here. _Her trembling hands reached for the perfume, she was told to wear. Vanilla scent wafted inside the bathroom with just a single spray. _Tonight… I'm his wife. _Her repeated mentally like a mantra before she quietly opened the door.

A tall man wearing a business suit stood in the middle of the dark room with his back against her. Red locks poked out of his bandaged head. _He preferred to have his face covered even if it was already healed. _Sakura recalled as she leaned on the doorway still gazing at him.

The scent of vanilla instantly told him that he wasn't alone. Following his other senses, he slowly turned around towards the angle that gave the stronger scent.

_Even with his inability to see, he still functions like a man who just skinned a knee. That's how amazing, Gaara is. _Sakura was somewhat surprised to find herself unnerved even when she saw his half bandaged face but what caught her off guard was the way her body hummed upon seeing the other lower half of his features. His chiseled chin, perfect nose and luscious lips made him more than perfect in her eyes.

Her emerald eyes now stalked him like a prey as she walked barefoot on the carpeted floor towards him. When she was mere inches in front of him, she voluntarily touched his muscled chest before her hands crept under his coat, taking it off gradually while her lips hovered above his.

His muscles rippled under her fleeting touches and his body roared in reply to the things her hands were uttering. The feel of her breath against his lips made him unbearably impatient. "What are you doing?"

Even before he could finish calling someone else's name, Sakura instinctively sealed her lips with his. Wrong move, her rash action unlocked another side of her she was completely unaware of.

Strawberries, her lips tasted exactly like strawberries as his tongue plied against her soft lips, begging for entry. Like wild fire, smoldering heat erupted from their kiss and spread through her veins in mere seconds. As his hands cupped her nape and waist to bring her closer, Sakura moaned involuntarily upon feeling more of his warmth on her. His intrusive tongue darted into her mouth, swallowing all her protests and turning them into seductive whimpers. By that time, her hands were already hooked around his neck as her knees felt like jelly.

As his kisses traveled to her nape, Sakura's domineering side emerged. Pushing Gaara back, she made him sit on the king-sized bed as she straddled his hips while her hands painstakingly took their time undressing his torso.

Gaara gritted his teeth as he calmed himself every time she felt her fingertips grazing his skin as she unbuttoned his shirt. Cool breeze assaulted his skin but soon after smoldering heat took over through the fiery kisses she peppered on his chest.

Throwing all control out the window, Gaara threw her on the bed and settled himself on top of her in a second. The delicious sound of her surprise told him where his lips should be. His lips devoured her sultry cries as his hands covered her breasts. Even with the thin silk in between their skin, Sakura felt his addicting warmth. She threw her head back but bit her lip to keep her moans in as his thumb flicker her perky tips through the flimsy fabric. His tongue licked her neck and sucked on a spot that made her control break. As his hands pulled her robe aside and cupped her bare mounds, a pleasure-filled whimper escaped her lips.

She immediately covered her mouth with her hand as she felt his lips encase her nipple and suck on each of them roughly. Her hips gyrated against his in reply as she felt wet warmth building in between her thighs.

Gaara almost exploded upon feeling her growing need offered so seductively against his throbbing member. "You need to stop that or else, I'll have you begging all night long," he whispered so close to her ear before he bit and sucked gently on her earlobe. Sakura stopped abruptly upon hearing his sexy request but when his tongue entered her ear, her hips moved on their own and grinded wantonly against his.

With a hungry growl, Gaara crushed her swollen lips while his hands tore every inch of clothing on her he could feel then he placed his palm on her flat stomach, traveled towards her navel and settled on top of her womanhood. Her slick haven welcomed his meddling fingers as they wove through velvety folds.

Her fingernails dug on his skin as she felt his intrusive digits in her. All her moans and whimpers were absorbed by his unfaltering tongue as she felt something great building in between her thighs. She was already meeting his advances halfway unconsciously. Each inch n her skin that was in contact with his sent bolts of electricity that drove her further from reality. Sakura had to break their kiss as she felt her hips almost melting. Her hands tried to grip his wrist to prevent him from doing more but it only did the opposite. With a greater pace, her senses focused all on his movements as she almost felt her hips giving way together with her climax.

Sweat broke through her skin as her body fell limp on bed. A moment later, she felt his lips gently caressing hers in light pecks at first but when she hooked her arms around his neck, he passionately answered. A sharp gasp emerged from her lips as she felt his throbbing need against her stomach. She was lying in bliss too much that she failed to realize that Gaara had already taken off his pants. A sight of him made her blush.

As if feeling her tension, Gaara dedicated all his remaining control into putting her into another sensual bliss before he spread her legs and slowly penetrated her.

Tears trickled down her chin as she bit his shoulder to prevent herself from crying in pain. Amazingly, she was aware of every inch of him inside her. Kissing her tears away, Gaara began to move ever so slowly.

The pain he brought was now replaced by mind-numbing pleasure through each heated thrust. Sakura had to grip her mouth to keep her voice in as her other hand stroked his back, goading him to go on. When she thought she can't take anymore, Gaara took her hips and raised it halfway then robbed her of every piece of her sanity with his rough advances. Not long after, Sakura was gripping the bed sheets as her toes curled in complete ecstasy. _Gaara!_

As her walls closed in on him, he delivered his final thrusts before emptying himself inside her. Exhausted but definitely sated, he collapsed on top of her still buried in her unimaginable sanctuary.

_Just one night… _she stood, watching him sleep, tangled in the sheets that witnessed their passionate exchange. _I'm sorry for deceiving you. I'm Sakura by the way. _Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned her back to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" she almost jumped out of her skin as she heard his deep, rich voice from behind her. Her mouth opened but didn't let out a sound. She wasn't allowed to. Gently, she touched his face and kissed his lips innocently.

Wrong move, because he didn't let go of her lips until she was breathless. The sheets that covered their bodies fell on their feet as he lifted her hips and took her roughly against the wall. Sakura moaned in euphoria as her legs held onto his hips and met his hard advances halfway. Instinctively, she mimicked his actions last night and also assaulted his ear with her tongue.

Her pupils dilated upon hearing his wanting roar. Carefully, he settled her on the floor then pulled out of her. Even before she can react, Gaara turned her on her stomach and lifted her hips so that her knees were supporting her weight. As she was about to look at him, his quick penetration took all her attention. This time he was reaching a greater depth that made her forget her name. His muscled body spooned her petite form as they moved in an age old rhythm. The fierce friction they created almost made them burst as they came together.

Sunlight tickled her closed eyes as they peeked through the gaps of the curtain. Her emerald eyes flew open as she remembered what happened hours ago. Looking around, she realized she was alone. Her hand touched the spot where he was supposed to be sleeping in. It held no warmth; he was gone long ago. Sakura pulled his pillow into her arms and hugged it tightly. It still held his cool water scent but not his warmth.

_This was the first time I've truly envied someone. Ino… you don't know what you have. I beg of you… please take care of him… love him the way he deserves… _

The day after Ino dropped by her apartment to give her the amount they had agreed upon. Truthfully, she wouldn't have accepted it if her reasons were the same as before… but they're not so without question Sakura accepted it. With her best friend's visit, she told her that Gaara went away again right after that night.

"What's your specialty?" This was one question that would've made her think if she was asked four years ago but now her reply was automatic.

"Surgery," This was the sole reason why she accepted Ino's money. She wanted to be the one to bring back what he had lost. Because… she knew he deserves better than a wife that can't afford to sleep with him… or be deceived by a conniving opportunist.

Dialing her phone, the pink haired surgeon waited for her call to be answered. "Ino? Hi, it's Sakura…" a tinge of nostalgia hit her upon listening to her old friend's bantering after a long while of absence. "Anyway, how are things between you and your husband?" Her felt her chest scream in pain with her tactless words. Who would've thought that even after all those years; she would still feel this way?

"We were divorced long ago. It was something we decided mutually. I was in love with his brother long before so Kankuro and I got hitched right after," Ino replied light-heartedly. "Don't tell me you called just because of that?"

_Bingo! _There was a long pause. "I… I was just… I wanted to see his case. You know, now that I'm a surgeon. Maybe there's something I can do for him," with her enthusiastic tone, she could've fooled anyone because they can't see her silent tears.

"Is that so? I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm afraid you're too late… he's already," her phone turned off even before her best friend could finish.

Terrible guilt snatched her strength as her hand lost her grip on her phone. _He… he died without even… _She was heaving for air when someone picked up her phone and handed it to her.

Without a word, Sakura took it was about to run out of the hospital when she bumped into another doctor. A surprised yelp escaped her lips before she ran out the door.

His jade eyes instantly focused on one particular figure as she stood frozen in a corner. He was about to approach her when he saw her phone dropped. Upon picking it up, he was determined to hear this person's voice but when he saw her tears he felt speechless. His gaze followed her as she raced down the corridors. His pupils dilated upon hearing a fragment of her voice. Cursing himself for being so hesitant, he ran off to catch up with her.

He found her in the middle of the empty parking lot. Her cheeks streaming with tears as she looked up. "I…I'm sorry for deceiving you. I'm Sakura by the way," she shouted towards the heavens.

"Too late for apologies don't you think?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock to find someone who resembles him so perfectly… even the voice. For a long while she gaped at him as if waiting for him to disappear.

An arrogant smirk appeared on his handsome face as he approached her. "Nice meeting you, Sakura. I'm Gaara… the man you took advantage of…" he stopped only when they were seeing eye to eye.

"But… that's impossible… Ino told me…"

He put all her doubts to rest when he sealed her lips with his and embraced her in the intention of never letting her go. "I knew you weren't her the moment you touched me," looking back, Sakura recalled vividly that Gaara never called her by her best friend's name. "That's why I can no longer tolerate having any other woman's caress other than yours," his lips sent fleeting kisses throughout their conversation.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry…" she reiterated countless times.

"Don't use your voice to utter such senseless words," he devoured her lips. "Instead, use it to call my name," his eyes glinted wickedly as he carried her off.

"Gaara…" it was a name she wouldn't grow tired of calling.

_**Little Falcon:**__ A simple lemon-filled drabble. Read and review as usual okay?_


End file.
